The present invention relates to a vehicle front end assembly and to a method of assembling a vehicle.
For sometime it has been realized that assembly of vehicles can be simplified by providing front end modules which combine the vehicle cooling system and the vehicle lighting system. The front end module consists of a support assembly which may be of plastics or metal and may provide mountings for the vehicle bumper.
By manufacturing the support assembly and pre-fitting the cooling components to the module, alignment problems are reduced, as well as reducing the cost and weight for the same function.
For the manufacturer there are a number of other advantages, namely reduction in the assembly time for a vehicle, space saving in plants and improved vehicle finish.
Although it is clearly desirable to manufacture the structural part of a front end module by a single simple inexpensive technique such as injection molding, it has been found that the resultant module may not have the necessary strength for all applications. With an integral support structure, it is also necessary to secure a cooling system comprising one or more heat exchangers, into an aperture defined by a continuous wall. This can require specialized attachments and cause access difficulties during repair.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle front end assembly in which a portion supporting the cooling apparatus is of sufficient strength. It is a second object of the present invention to simplify the attachment of a cooling apparatus to a vehicle front end assembly.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided an assembly for a vehicle front end, the assembly having a first part and a second part, the first part defining headlamp mounting portions and having a region for locating the upper part of a cooling apparatus, and the second part, in use, engaging the lower part of said cooling apparatus, and further comprising securing devices for securing the first part to the second part.
Advantageously both said first and second parts comprise plastics material.
Conveniently the front first part is injection molded and the second part is blow molded.
Conveniently the securing devices comprise nuts and bolts.
Preferably the first part comprises a plastics overmolded metal member.
Advantageously the metal member is elongate.
Advantageously the metal member has a securing portion for securing thereto a hood latch.
Preferably the second part further comprises bumper beam securing devices.
Advantageously the bumper beam securing devices comprise holes in a front face of the second part.
Conveniently the holes are through-holes.
Advantageously the first part comprises an integral fan shroud portion.
Alternatively both the first and second parts have mountings for a separate fan shroud.
Conveniently the first part has mountings for vehicle fender attachments.
Advantageously the assembly defines air deflector portions for affecting air flow to a vehicle engine compartment.
According to a second aspect of the present invention there is provided a vehicle front end module, the module comprising a first part, a seconds part, securing device securing said first and second parts together and a cooling apparatus, the first part defining a headlamp mounting portions and having a region engaging the upper part of said cooling apparatus and the second part engaging the lower part of said cooling apparatus.
Advantageously the first and second parts comprise plastics material.
Conveniently the first part is injection molded and the second part is blow molded.
Conveniently said securing devices comprise nuts and bolts.
Preferably the first part comprises a plastics overmolded metal member.
Advantageously the module further comprises a hood latch secured to the first part.
Preferably the module further comprises a bumper beam secured to the second part.
Advantageously the first part comprises an integral fan shroud portion.
Alternatively both the first and second parts have mountings for a separate fan shroud.
Conveniently the first part has mountings for vehicle fender attachments.
Advantageously the assembly defines air deflector portions for affecting air flow to a vehicle engine compartment.
According to a third aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of assembling a vehicle comprising:
providing a first part of a vehicle front end, said first part defining apertures for headlamps, and having a region for engaging the upper part of cooling apparatus;
providing a second part of a vehicle front end, said second part having a portion for engaging the lower part of said cooling apparatus;
providing said cooling apparatus;
disposing said cooling apparatus into said engagement with said second part, and securing said second part to said first part whereby said cooling apparatus is supported by the assembly comprising said first and second parts.
Preferably said securing steps comprise disposing bolts through portions of one of said first and second parts, passing said bolts through the other of said parts and securing nuts on said bolts.
Preferably said method further comprises providing a structural bumper; and securing said structural bumper to said second part.
Advantageously said method further comprises securing said structural bumper to the vehicle whereby said front end and said cooling apparatus are secured to the vehicle.
Conveniently said method further comprises providing a hood latch, and securing said hood latch to said first part.